Distractions
by tellmeliesxx
Summary: boys being boys who like boys. SBRL


x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

'It's late', Remus had complained, shrugging off the hands the grasped at his clothes to get to his skin, warm breath in his ear, sloppy kisses on his neck. Inside he was torn between want and logic, and he scolded himself for not being able to do this right.

'This' was Remus against the wall, pushed into the surface by Sirius – __his mate, his best friend__ – in an abandoned corridor, but Remus couldn't care less about the location or the time. His shirt was untucked from his pants, his collar open welcoming nibbles and trails of lips down his skin. He was inhaling quicker, and caught his breath when searching hands reached into his trousers and promptly encircled his cock pulling and stroking mercilessly and, unable to do anything else, Remus growled, eyes scrunched up, mind no longer in control of anything and he was a slave to sensation; to the endless, too fast, not enough, just right feel of Sirius – Sirius – pumping him to bursting, his cock giving, his body tremmering with the afterschock, and that feeling – __god__– like being so full but so longing for more, so thirsty and weightless and completely and utterly gone.

His eyes were closed – why were they closed? - but he opened them, and it seemed to take forever, like the sun rising, and there – Sirius' face - too close, too big, looking straight at him – Remus - foggy and distant looking – but totally focused. It was unexpectedly intense, and Remus felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny, slowly regaining his logic, his brain voiced its concerns; 'you just wanked in front of Sirius! You just got off in front of your mate, you __putz__!

Wait - he was speaking, what was he saying?

'You're so beautiful,' the words seemed to travel directly from Sirius' mouth to Remus', grey eyes searching gold eyes and Remus saw pain and lust and hunger and...love. 'I want you so bad,' breath carried the words the distance of the two mouths before a tentative tongue lapped at Remus' motionless one. He absently noted that he was shaking.

Love? Sirius – what did he want? What was happening? Fooling around is one thing, but they were friends. They hadn't talked about this further than meeting places and times, but maybe they needed to. They were in deeper than Remus had thought, than he had ever imagined – I mean, this was Sirius Black, how could Sirius just fall in love with...

Remus opened his eyes again and found Sirius' gaze boreing into him, and saw love. Or at least keen affection, and Remus didn't know what to do with it.

Sirius seemed unaware of his company's unresponsiveness, proceeding to touch and prod the boy, and kiss hungrily at his lips and press his body flush against Remus harder into the wall, making his erection apparent. 'Remus..' he was murmurring against his skin, so raw and desperate and hot and everything Remus wanted. And Remus wanted him, so much, so much it hurt sometimes, just looking at him, thinking of him. Sirius sitting there laughing with James, telling jokes and being effortlessly irresistible. Girls practically falling at his feet in his wake like rose petals, so he 'd always seemed practically unattainable for someone like Remus. Remus didn't think, didn't ever even entertain the prospect of Sirius wanting him like this, as though, maybe they were more than just fuck buddies. God.

'Remus,' Remus shivered, the contact of Sirius' newly-de-shirted upper body rubbing needlessly through Remus's open shirt against his bare skin, the heat and tingle and energy was almost too much, when he was still so unfocused from Sirius making him come, and with the promise of more. __God, Sirius...__

'Sirius, ur__-guh__,' Remus helped as Sirius pulled both their pants open to let their cocks move together, with hot hard friction and stroking holding, cupping balls, desperately tracing paths up the underside, sweetly across the tip and down to the base, again. It too damned much.

They both pushed at each other, wantonly, bodies falling and rubbing with careless familiarity, lips touching, almost as an afterthought, short gasps and groans that came up from their throats, eyes gently fluttering, biting lips. Sirius ground his teeth. Remus buried his face in the warm comforting crook of Sirius' neck as he came again – __god__– and Sirius continued grinding unfalteringly before banging a fist against the wall next to Remus' shoulder and groaning out loud, head tilted upwards.

Afterwards. It was one of those moments that was nothing but everything at once. The fact remained that they had just had shameless mild sex in a potentially public place and were still half naked together. And there was the whole love thing. Yes, that. Remus made a mental note to figure that one out later, much later, preferably without Sirius around.

He was too much of a distraction.


End file.
